


I Put a Spell on You

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Day five: Neck n Throats!Peter owns Marked, an adult magazine for werewolves that features heavily marked up models, and decides he needs to meet this Stiles thats making his company so much money.





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> I love neck n throats aus and i'm so sad I didn't have more time and energy to put into this. But I hope you like my take on a fabulous au!  
> [Heres the tumblr post!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/176291064213/i-put-a-spell-on-you-shout-out-to-or-fantastic)

Peter had owned Marked since its conception. His nephew and nieces had went out and got degrees they thought would be easy or fun and ended up hating the fields they worked in, well except for darling Cora who prospered quite well in the Studio Design field. It was with their plight and his own selfish gain in mind that Peter decided to combine their talents and his own to start an adult magazine for werewolves. 

Peter, being the control freak he was, immediately put himself in charge of hiring models, but later added Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey to help him pick models for varied viewers. In the beginning he, Erica, Erica's partner Boyd, and Isaac were the models, and Derek and Cora stepped in for the athletic issue they'd rolled out after their first successful year. By their fifth year running they had obtained a notoriety only found in the classic adult magazines such as Hustler and Playboy and Peter was richer than he had been since before sending his charges to college. 

One of their models had been gaining a lot of traction lately so Peter decided it was time to see this boy Erica had hired. He hadn't been expecting such an innocent doe-eyed boy with the body of a man. He watched quietly from the viewing room as the boy stumbled and giggled around the set. 

To say that Peter was interested was an understatement to his fixation on brown eyes and freckles. 

Peter entered the set just as the boy, Stiles, was laying out on the Marking Table. His giggles filled the high ceiling studio as Boyd started marking his pale skin to match their brand. 

“If it tickles so much I'd much rather pinch you.” Boyd said lowly. 

Stiles laughed and winked at the photographer, “I'd actually like that.”

“If you like pinching how would you feel about my mouth instead?” Peter found the question snaking out of his mouth involuntarily. 

He braced himself for a quick shut down but was greeted by Stiles pretty pretty blush that started at his chest and traveled up his newly marked up neck to his cheeks. 

Stiles let out a series of stutters and mumbles as if he couldn't formulate a proper sentence and Peter found himself hopelessly charmed. 

“Are you my shooting partner today? Mister uh. I didn't catch your name sir.” 

Peter stepped back and took a subtle breath because getting a semi while standing over his employee and future shooting partner was frowned upon. 

“My name is Peter, sweet thing. Yes I am going to be shooting with you. Do you know what we are doing today, darling?” Peter's voice had taken on a deep rumble and he pointedly ignored Boyd's judgemental looks as the man continued to mark up the boy's body. 

“We-we are doing a professor and student scene right?” Stiles flushed skin and sweet stumbling words were seriously affecting Peter. 

Not trusting his voice to be anything but a loud rumble Peter nodded and smiled at the boy before departing with a light touch to the boy's wrist. 

When the shoot started Peter was in a grey casual business suit and Stiles was wearing a innocent looking white button up and jeans so tight they left nothing to the imagination. Peter had never once regretted going into the photo side instead of video, but watching Stiles approach him with demure eyes and unsure steps made Peter regret.

He wanted to ruin this boy. 

The shoot progressed as usual, slowly undressing them both to show the contrast between Peter's large muscular body and Stiles’ long lean body covered in hickeys. Peter obviously saw the appeal of his brand, but looking down at Stiles’ flushed and bruised skin above his erection incited such a primal need to absolutely ravage him that Peter had to immediately back off after the photo was taken. 

He was going to use that boy up and leave him broken and wanting. 

At the end of the shoot Peter let out a shallow growl and pulled the boy against his sweaty chest, making sure to press his erection into the boy's ass. 

“Join me in my office.”

Stiles laughter was a shock to Peter's overheated brain and made him relax his hold on the once pliant body. 

“Are you kidding? Do you think just because you're the boss man I'll have sex with you? As if!” Stiles huffed the last sentence as he spun away, leaving Peter speechless and Boyd trying to stifle his laughter. 

“Mr.Hale if you'd like to have sex with me you'll have to actually try to woo me.” with that Stiles let the doors to the studio shut behind him. 

“Good luck boss. I've known him since we were kids. He's as vicious as a viper.” Boyd chuckled as he too left Peter gaping. 

-

“Hello Stiles.” 

The loving purr made Stiles jump before turning to face the CEO of Marked Magazine. 

“What can I do for you today Mr.Hale?” Stiles asked with more sarcasm than curiosity. 

“Join me for lunch.” Peter asked, though it was more of a demand. 

“No.” 

-

Stiles continued to deny Peter Hale everytime the man appeared out of nowhere and “asked" him out. It was like the man had never actually attempted to woo someone. He stalked Stiles and then demanded a date, and if Stiles wasn't so insulted he would laugh at how awkward the situation must look to a third party person. 

This dance continued for three months before Peter walked into the employee lounge with three carts full of flowers and a giant teddy bear in his arms. 

“Let me take you out.” 

“No, but you can leave the bear.”

-

It took two more months because Peter finally understood why Stiles denied him. Stiles had prepared to turn him down again when Peter entered the kitchen next to the employee lounge, but instead of demanding him or trying to woo him with money Peter sat down beside him and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

“Will you please go get dinner with me? I'm out of tricks and if you say ‘no’ again I'll respect your answer and wont bother you again.” 

“Yes.” 

-

The date was wonderful. Stiles turned out to not only be incredibly attractive and wonderfully vicious, but also extremely intelligent. Peter found himself listening intently and unwilling to talk about himself for the first time in his life. When Stiles spoke, you listened. Peter followed along with each of Stiles’ rapidly alternating topics throughout the entirety of their meal, agreeing or disagreeing when necessary. 

“Can we go back to your place?” Stiles’ question caught Peter off guard, he had been planning on leaving Stiles on the boy's doorstep with a chaste kiss. 

“If that's what you want?” Peter offered, canting his head to left in question. 

“Oh god yes. I've wanted to bounce on your cock since our shoot.” 

Peter was speechless again as Stiles hailed them a cab. 

“What do you mean ‘since our shoot’? That was five months ago?” Peter was more confused than he had been in a long time. 

“Well yeah. You're hot like burning. But you didn't see me as a person until now.” Stiles shrugged. 

Everything clicked at once and he realized how predatory and creepy he had been up until now, how he'd pursued Stiles because he wanted to use him not because he actually enjoyed the boy's presence. 

Peter swallowed before nodding and leading Stiles into the cab. 

Once they had made it to Peter's overly lavish apartment Stiles somehow immediately found the copy of Marked that they had been in, even though he hadn't remembered leaving out. 

“Oh my god we are such hot shit! I hadn't seen the pictures until now! Holy shit man we are hot as fuck!” Stiles gushed over his and Peter's photos. 

“Yes, darling, I'm aware. That's why it was in my bedroom. Beside my bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
